historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Maria Luisa of Spain
|reign = 30 September 1790 – 1 March 1792 |succession1 = |reign1 = 20 February 1790 – 1 March 1792 |succession2 = Grand Duchess of Tuscany |reign2 = |spouse = Emperor Leopold II, Holy Roman Emperor (m. 1764 - 1792; his death) |issue = }} | house = Bourbon | full name = Spanish: María Luisa de Borbón y Sajonia | birth_date = | birth_place = Palace of Portici, Naples, Kingdom of Naples | death_date = | death_place = Hofburg Palace, Vienna, Archduchy of Austria, Holy Roman Empire | father = Charles III of Spain | mother = Maria Amalia of Saxony | place of burial = Imperial Crypt, Vienna | date of burial = }} '''Infanta Maria Luisa of Spain' (Spanish: María Luisa, German: Maria Ludovika) (24 November 1745 – 15 May 1792) was Holy Roman Empress, German Queen, Queen of Hungary and Bohemia, Grand Duchess of Tuscany as the spouse of Leopold II, Holy Roman Emperor.http://www.infoplease.com/ce6/people/A0829447.html Names Maria Luisa was born a Princess of Naples and Sicily. Her father, the future Charles III of Spain, had become King of Naples and Sicily in 1735 after its occupation by the Spanish in the War of Polish Succession. After her father became King of Spain at the death of her half-uncle, Ferdinand VI of Spain, in 1759, she became known as Infanta Maria Luisa of Spain. She still had the use of the style of Royal Highness. Background Maria Luisa was born in Portici, in Campania, the site of the summer palace (Reggia di Portici) of her parents, King Charles, King of Naples and Sicily and Maria Amalia of Saxony. She was the fifth daughter, and second surviving child, of her parents. Her father became King of Spain as Charles III in 1759, and she moved with her family to Spain. Her first cousins included Louis XVI, Maria I of Portugal and Charles Emmanuel IV of Sardinia. Grand Duchess of Tuscany )]] Maria Luisa was originally intended to marry the future Emperor Joseph II, but this was stopped by the discontent of Louis XV of France, who instead wished for Joseph to marry his granddaughter, Isabella of Parma. On 16 February 1764 she was married by proxy at Madrid to Leopold, the second son of Empress Maria Theresa I, Holy Roman Empress and Francis, Duke of Lorraine, and the heir apparent to the Grand Duchy of Tuscany. Before her marriage, she was made to renounce her rights to the throne of Spain upon the wish of her father. After her wedding by proxy, she traveled to Austria by way of Barcelona, Genova and Bolzano. The next year, on 5 August, she married him in person at Innsbruck. Only a few days later, the death of Emperor Francis made Maria Luisa's husband the new Grand Duke of Tuscany, and the newly married couple moved to Florence, where they would live for the next twenty-five years. The couple arrived to Florence 13 September 1765. They were settled in the Palazzo Pitti. By the time of her wedding, Maria Luisa was described as a blue-eyed beauty with a vivid charm, unpretentious and simple and with a disposition to be generous and kind, and her natural warm friendliness was said to have contrasted to the somewhat cold nature of Leopold. By her strict Catholic upbringing, Maria Luisa was raised to endure any hardship of pregnancy and marriage without complaint, a role she also fulfilled during her marriage.Justin C. Vovk: In Destiny's Hands: Five Tragic Rulers, Children of Maria Theresa (2010) The relationship between Maria Luisa and Leopold has been described as happy, and Maria Luisa as a supporting and loyal wife. She accepted the infidelities of her spouse without complaints: among his most known lovers were Lady Anna Gore Cowper, and another was the ballerina Livia Raimondi, with whom he had a son, Luigi von Grün (1788–1814), and gave her own palace at Piazza San Marco. As Grand Duchess of Tuscany, Maria Luisa made herself appreciated already the first year in Florence, during the famine of 1765, when she provided the poor and needing with food and medical aid, and she was referred to as an ideal "model of feminine virtue".Justin C. Vovk: In Destiny's Hands: Five Tragic Rulers, Children of Maria Theresa (2010) She was never crowned as Grand Duchess, though she was present at the coronation of Leopold in July 1768. She accompanied her consort and her sister-in-law, Maria Carolina of Austria, at the latter's marriage to her brother, the King of Naples: the couple remained there for the summer of 1768. In 1770, she accompanied Leopold on his visit to Vienna. Maria Luisa and Leopold neither enjoyed formal occasions and rarely participated in representation or indeed upheld much of a ceremonial court life at all; while Leopold spent his time with politics and his personal pleasure life, Maria Luisa isolated herself almost completely from high society and devoted herself completely to the upbringing of her children.Justin C. Vovk: In Destiny's Hands: Five Tragic Rulers, Children of Maria Theresa (2010) Maria Luisa and her spouse gave their children a very free upbringing, away from any formal court life, and occasionally took them on trips to the country side and the coast. She remained mostly unknown in the local aristocracy, and restricted her private social life to a very small circle of friends.Justin C. Vovk: In Destiny's Hands: Five Tragic Rulers, Children of Maria Theresa (2010) Holy Roman Empress In 1790, on the death of Leopold's childless brother, Joseph II, Maria Luisa's husband inherited the Habsburg lands in Central Europe, and was shortly thereafter elected Holy Roman Emperor. Taking the name of Leopold II, the new Emperor moved his family to Vienna, where Maria Luisa took on the role of imperial consort, being the penultimate one and the last to have had held the title until husband's death. Leopold died scarcely two years later, on 1 March 1792. Maria Luisa followed her husband to the grave in less than three months, not living long enough to see her eldest son Francis elected as the last Holy Roman Emperor. Mozart's opera La clemenza di Tito was commissioned by the Estates of Bohemia as part of the festivities that accompanied the coronation of Maria Luisa and her husband Leopold as king and queen of Bohemia in Prague on 6 September 1791. In musical circles, Maria Luisa is famous for her putative denigration of Mozart's opera, which she supposedly dismissed as "una porcheria tedesca" (Italian for "German swinishness"), however no claim that she made this remark pre-dates the publication in 1871 of Alfred Meissner's Rococo-Bilder: nach Aufzeichnungen meines Grossvaters, a collection of stories about cultural and political life in Prague in the late eighteenth and early nineteenth centuries.Maria Luisa's participation in her husband's coronation as king of Bohemia in Prague in 1791 is detailed in Daniel E. Freeman, Mozart in Prague (Minneapolis, 2013), 148–177; the passage from Meissner's Rococo-Bilder that attributes the phrase "porcheria tedesca" to her is translated on pp. 173-74. Besides the late authority recorded for this remark, Freeman also points out that Meissner had a habit of attributing concocted Italian witticisms to culture figures of Italian origin in his Rococo-Bilder and that the members of the Imperial court of Austria always spoke to each another in French, not German or Italian. Issue , 1776)]] #Maria Theresa of Austria (14 January 1767 – 7 November 1827) married Anton of Saxony and had issue. #Francis II, Holy Roman Emperor (12 February 1768 – 2 March 1835) married Elisabeth of Württemberg and had issue; married Maria Teresa of Naples and Sicily and had issue; married Maria Ludovika of Austria-Este no issue; married Caroline Augusta of Bavaria no issue. #Ferdinand III, Grand Duke of Tuscany (6 May 1769 – 18 June 1824) married Luisa of Naples and Sicily and had issue; married Maria Ferdinanda of Saxony no issue. #Maria Anna of Austria (22 April 1770 – 1 October 1809) died unmarried. #Charles of Austria (5 September 1771 – 30 April 1847) married Henrietta of Nassau-Weilburg and had issue. #Alexander Leopold of Austria (14 August 1772 – 12 July 1795) died unmarried. #Albrecht Johann Joseph of Austria (19 September 1773 – 22 July 1774) died in infancy. #Maximilian of Austria (23 December 1774 – 10 March 1778) died in infancy. #Joseph of Austria (9 March 1776 – 13 January 1847) married Grand Duchess Alexandra Pavlovna of Russia and had issue; married Hermine of Anhalt-Bernburg-Schaumburg-Hoym and had issue; married Maria Dorothea of Württemberg and had issue. #Maria Clementina of Austria (1777–1801) married Francesco, Hereditary Prince of Naples and had issue. #Anton of Austria (1779–1835) died unmarried, Grand Master of Teutonic Knights # Maria Amalia of Austria (1780–1798), never married, no issue #Johann of Austria (1782–1859) married morganatically. #Rainer of Austria (30 September 1783 – 16 January 1853) married Elisabeth of Savoy and had issue. #Louis of Austria (13 December 1784 – 21 December 1864) died unmarried. #Rudolph of Austria (8 January 1788 – 24 July 1831) died unmarried. #Stanislaus Albert (15 June 1788 – 24 March 1853) married Princess Charlotte of Wales, had no surviving issue and Louise of Orléans, had issue. Became King of Poland and Grand Duke of Lithuania (1814–1852) and first King of the Belgians (1831–1850). Ancestry Titles and Styles *'24 November 1745 – 10 August 1759' Her Royal Highness Princess Maria Luisa of Sicily and Naples *'10 August 1759 – 16 February 1764' Her Royal Highness Infanta Maria Luisa of Spain *'16 February 1764 – 18 August 1765' Her Royal Highness Archduchess Maria Luisa of Austria, Princess Royal of Hungary and Bohemia *'18 August 1765 – 20 February 1790' Her Royal Highness The Grand Duchess of Tuscany *'20 February 1790 – 1 March 1792' Her Imperial Majesty The Holy Roman Empress, Archduchess of Austria, Queen of Hungary and Bohemia *'1 March 1792 – 15 May 1792' Her Imperial Majesty The Holy Roman Empress Dowager, Dowager Archduchess of Austria, Queen Dowager of Hungary and Bohemia References * Justin C. Vovk: In Destiny's Hands: Five Tragic Rulers, Children of Maria Theresa (2010) External links |- |- |- |- Category:Holy Roman Empresses Category:18th-century Spanish people Category:18th-century Italian people Category:German queens consort Category:Hungarian queens consort Category:Bohemian queens consort Category:Austrian royal consorts Category:House of Bourbon (Spain) Category:House of Habsburg Category:People from Portici Category:1745 births Category:1792 deaths Category:Neapolitan princesses Category:Sicilian princesses Category:Spanish infantas Category:Duchesses of Brabant Category:Duchesses of Limburg Category:Duchesses of Luxembourg Category:Countesses of Flanders Category:Countesses of Hainaut Category:Duchesses of Milan Category:Grand Duchesses of Tuscany Category:Grand Mistresses of the Order of the Starry Cross Category:Dames of the Order of the Starry Cross Category:Burials at the Imperial Crypt